


Blown Away

by hawberries



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism, offscreen nagirei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you're as good as you say you are—” growls Rin.</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” says Nagisa indignantly. “I graduated with a master's degree in blowjobs from the university of cocksford, you know—”</p>
<p>“What the <i>hell</i>, Nagisa—”</p>
<p>“—there is plenty to work with without kissing, so, fine,” he relents, and without further ado, goes to his knees before Sousuke.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <i>or, Blowjobs 101 (Taught By Hazuki Nagisa-Sensei): Class Is Now In Session.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> listen. ive never given or even observed a blowjob. this is by far the longest thing I have ever written. It's literally just mediocre porn. forgive me.
> 
> kink meme fill, details at the end!

“Listen, it's not that big a deal,” says Nagisa; “and I can help,” which is already a bad sign. Sousuke adjusts the pillow so it covers his entire face more firmly.

It's not that Nagisa isn't helpful, but the way he reacts to things—the way he “fixes problems”—it all requires a degree of shamelessness that Sousuke, at the wise and creaky age of twenty-three, has still yet to master.

“Sou-chan,” comes Nagisa's voice; then, “Sousuke- _kun_ ,” suddenly very near to him, and Sousuke jumps, and drops his pillow. Nagisa ducks so his nose is practically pressed against Sousuke's, the look of exaggerated concentration on his face so incongruous with the situation Sousuke can feel himself blushing even harder. He looks into Nagisa's eyes, then remembers that: _oh, right, about five minutes ago this guy walked in on me with my boyfriend's dick in my mouth,_ and instantly has to break eye contact again. He shoves Nagisa's face away, mumbling, “stop, _stop_ , this is so awkward.”

“You're the only one making it awkward— _Sou-chan_ —geez!” Nagisa swats at him, but relents to being shoved off the bed. Behind Sousuke, sprawled on his face and buried under two separate pillows but probably blushing enough to be visible even through that, Rin groans.

“Nagisa,” he says, muffled but just distinct enough to express his irritation, “ _fuck off_.”

Nagisa, heaped on the floor, sighs expansively. “I'm _trying_ to help you guys out,” he whines; “Rin-chan! I'm trying to do a _favour_ for both of you, as a _friend_.”

“The only favour I need from you is your silence,” growls Rin.

“But—” and he's up again, leaning over Sousuke to stare at Rin's body emerging from beneath his shame-pillows. “But isn't Sou-chan really bad at giving head?”

“Wh— _what the hell,_ Nagisa!” shouts Sousuke, flustered all over again. Of all the things to say in a situation like this—he makes a grab for Nagisa, but in a surprising display of acrobatic ability, Nagisa vaults over Rin, over the other side of the bed, and just out of reach.

“I'm not _judging_ , I'm just saying! Your form was all off—”

“ _My cock-sucking form is just fine_ ,” Sousuke says, furious and scrambling after Nagisa.

“—Rin-chan, back me up, it wasn't that good, was it?”

“What the hell kind of question is that, Nagisa, of course it was—uh, _good_ —”

“A good relationship isn't built on lies, Rin-chan, not even white lies! I promise it can be better! I'll show you!”

“You have a boyfriend!”

“We've discussed this and Rei-chan is okay with it!”

“This is _so weird_ ,” groans Rin, having finally emerged from his pillow fort of shame, his hair hopelessly mussed and sticking up every which way. He looks pained, but adorable. Sousuke puts his face in his hands. Truth be told, he had no idea if he had been doing it right, but surely it wasn't as if there was a way to give a _bad_ blowjob—

“It's not weird, it can be _really_ good, come on,” Nagisa says, approaching the bed again in an act of brazen courage. “Sou-chan, come on, let me help you! You want to make it better for Rin-chan, don't you?”

“ _Rin-chan_ is perfectly satisfied the way things are,” says Rin, even as Sousuke can't help but instinctively think, _well, yeah._ He does want to make it better for Rin; he always wants it to be as good for Rin as possible. He wants his every touch to speak of his regard and affection. He is not sure how Nagisa is meant to help with this.

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa groans, flopping onto his butt on the carpet. Sousuke studies his face, currently arranged into a pout. The problem with Nagisa is that it's impossible to even suspect that he has an ulterior motive; though it's been five years since they first met, and Nagisa has grown in many ways, there is an air of earnestness about him that is almost dauntingly young at times. Considering that he is offering to tutor Sousuke in oral sex, it's hard to characterise him as innocent, but somehow Sousuke can be confident that his _intentions_ are—as much as anyone's can be in a situation like this, anyway.

Nagisa legitimately just wants to help his buddies improve their sex life. Sousuke wonders what he has done over the course of his life to end up in the acquaintance of such a person.

“Just let me blow you, Sou-chan, come on,” says Nagisa, and Sousuke swears his muscles involuntarily twitch in just the right pattern for him to chuck a pillow into Nagisa's face. It lands softly in Nagisa's lap, not having done any damage but for deepening his pout, and Sousuke sighs and puts his face in his hands again.

“Can you promise not to tell anyone about this,” he says through his fingers. He feels more than sees Rin's head snap toward him, his face probably a rictus of horror. Before him, Nagisa brightens up so suddenly it's almost audible.

“Of course!” he says, “I'm _extremely_ discreet.”

“You're not,” says Rin, automatically. “Also, Sousuke, what the hell.”

Sousuke shrugs helplessly, unsure he could explain it even if he tried. “I want it to be good for you,” he mumbles, as indistinctly as he can. Rin hears him, though. He can tell, because Rin goes an impressive shade of red and falls silent.

“Rin-chan can watch!” crows Nagisa, bouncing to his feet.

“Rin will _not_ watch,” says Rin in horror.

–

Rin watches.

Nagisa knew he would, anyway, so it doesn't matter. It can be educational for both of them. There's no way Rin-chan is selfish enough a lover to only take it and never give it; he's far too painfully romantic for that.

“All right, well, you start with kissing,” he puts forward cheerfully. Sousuke's face implies he did not think of this.

“Why kissing?” asks Sousuke, voice strained. “Aren't you teaching me how to blow someone, not—woo them, or anything?”

Nagisa sighs; he expected better of Sousuke. “You can't divorce sex and foreplay from each other,” he explains; “good sex happens organically, you know, it's not like you go zero to orgasm in as little time as possible—”

“Kissing would be weird,” interrupts Sousuke.

“Kissing _would_ be weird,” agrees Rin from his position facing the wall in the furthest corner from the bed where Nagisa and Sousuke sit next to each other. “Skip kissing.”

“The effect will _not_ be as authentic,” says Nagisa, frowning. When it comes to pleasure, the entire body must be treated as an erogenous zone, each patch of skin examined for sensation and sensitivity; going straight for the penis is a rookie mistake that he had thought Rin and Sousuke, with their heart-wrenchingly sincere eye contact and all the rest of it, would be above making.

“Skip kissing,” growls Rin, his words no less threatening for being spoken into the cream-coloured wall paint. “If you're as good as you say you are—”

“Of course I am,” says Nagisa indignantly. “I graduated with a master's degree in blowjobs from the university of cocksford, you know—”

“What the _hell_ , Nagisa—”

“—there _is_ plenty to work with without kissing, so, fine,” he relents, and without further ado, goes to his knees before Sousuke.

“Oh my god,” Sousuke mutters, closing his eyes. Nagisa ignores it for now; he doubts he's particularly Sousuke's type (much as he doubts anyone who isn't Rin is much Sousuke's type) so the visuals are not too important at this stage of things. Sousuke's still in soft track pants, no fly, so Nagisa eases them down his hips slightly before reaching in and withdrawing his mostly-flaccid penis. Even soft, he's sizeable, which Nagisa kind of expected, if he were to judge solely by the width of Sousuke's shoulders and the span of his palm.

“All right,” he says, and dives in.

Sousuke makes a strangled noise above him, echoed by Rin a moment later, but Nagisa ignores the both of them as he focuses on bringing Sousuke up to full attention. Sousuke's breath quickens as Nagisa works him over, wet open-mouthed kisses and licks mixed in with straightforward sucking, bobbing his head up and down til he's stiff. Nagisa pulls off, but continues to stroke with his hand as he examines the penis before him. It's essentially just a penis, though definitely a larger one than Nagisa has ever seen—granted, he's only seen his own and Rei-chan's in this level of detail; still.

“Rin-chan, I have to say, I'm very impressed,” he remarks.

“Holy shit, Nagisa, can you just blow him and not _narrate_ it,” groans Rin. Nagisa glances up; Sousuke still has one hand over his eyes, very flushed, but he's biting his lip a little, which Nagisa decides is a good sign. Rin has finally turned around, and is now crumpled against the wall, his face quite red but his eyes trained on the action. Nagisa decides that this, too, is a good sign.

He turns back around and ducks down onto Sousuke's cock again, continuing til it's at the back of his throat; he's perhaps halfway before he has to come back up again. Oral sex is not a particularly dignified activity at the best of times; in his experience, the trick is to lean into the messiness. He deliberately drools a bit as he continues to bob his head so that he has something to work with as he lifts a hand to cover the parts of Sousuke's shaft that he can't reach with his mouth just yet. It's inevitably loud, the slurping noises obscene in the silence of the bedroom.

He can feel Sousuke getting tenser underneath him; it must feel good, but he's still being awkward about who exactly is doing the thing. When a bitten-off moan escapes the clutches of Sousuke's hands still plastered to his face, Nagisa pulls off of his cock to press a kiss to his taut belly. Sousuke jumps, so Nagisa does it again, glancing up to see Sousuke peeking out from between his fingers, sweat dotting his brow. The gesture reminds him so much of Rei the first time they did this, a hundred thousand kisses ago in their last year of high school, fumbling through a first love and a first kiss and a first orgasm together, their negligible combined experience pooled between them and stretched out between nervous giggles and accidentally-ticklish spots, that Nagisa can't help but lean his cheek against Sousuke's erection and laugh.

“Come on,” he says, “it's okay, Sou-chan, just let it go. It feels nice, right?” and that gets a nod; almost involuntary, judging from the slight crease to Sousuke's brow at the motion. “And Rin-chan's having a good time,” he adds, looking over his shoulder to confirm that Rin still watching, still flushed, with the front of his track pants noticeably tighter than it had been a few minutes ago. “So it's fine.” A kiss on Sousuke's lean hipbone, and another, just a little lower down; open-mouthed, tongue against the skin to taste his sweat, a tiny press of teeth so that the muscles in Sousuke's belly—amazing, by the way—jump.

“So relax,” he murmurs into the crease of Sousuke's hip, one hand gently pumping up and down his shaft; Sousuke heaves a great, shuddering sigh, and relents. Nagisa sets back to work immediately, taking the head into his mouth and working his tongue around it, concentrating his efforts near the tip as his hand covers the shaft. He can feel Sousuke's leg twitch every time he runs his tongue along the seam on the bottom of the head, so he does it some more, one hand braced on Sousuke's hip to feel every tremble he coaxes out. The slick noises of him working Sousuke's dick in and out of his mouth don't grow quieter, but they mix in with soft, gasping pants, the occasional grunt when Nagisa tongues along his slit, a half-formed moan when he reaches down to cup Sousuke's balls in his free hand.

He returns to licking and kissing when his jaw twinges, then pulls away. “Okay,” he says, and his voice is a little rougher than it was before, which is always a mixture of annoying and exciting; “Sou-chan, you want to be looking at me for this next bit.”

When Sousuke obliges, his face flushed but his eyes dark, Nagisa winks at him and goes down again; keeps eye contact, feels the weight of his cock on his tongue, moves until it's at his throat, and then keeps going. It's fine as long as he stays calm, but it still feels like a small eternity before his nose is bumping against Sousuke's pubic bone. The hairs there kind of tickle. Sousuke has the most incredible expression on his face Nagisa has ever seen, frozen between awe and horror.

“Oh my god,” says Rin feebly from somewhere beyond Sousuke's dick in his throat. Nagisa quells the urge to laugh; meanwhile, Sousuke appears to have gone offline entirely, holding himself so still his heart may as well have stopped beating. It's considerate, but pointless, so Nagisa pats around on the bed til he finds one of Sousuke's hands, and drags it toward his own hair. He's shaking a little, but his fingers wind themselves into his hair like they belong there, and Nagisa gives a pleased little hum as he slowly draws back. Sousuke must have felt the vibrations, because his fingers tighten a little, and also because he makes a noise like he's dying; it's hilarious. Nagisa pulls all the way off, kisses the tip—why not—and starts going back down again. When he draws back the second time he starts coughing, which is a sign it's time to give up on deep-throating for the day.

“Shit,” says Sousuke, and his hands fly from Nagisa's hair to his face. “Did I—”

“You didn't do anything!” Nagisa assures him, then coughs again. His voice is raspy now. “I'm just not that good at it yet—it was good while it lasted, right?” and he winks again, wiping his chin. Sousuke's face loses some of its panic, and he huffs out sigh that might almost have been called a laugh.

“Don't scare us like that,” says Rin breathlessly, “I thought he was going to kill you—”

Nagisa squares Rin with a determined look. “If anyone's going to die by blowjob today, it's Sou-chan,” he declares.

“And there goes my erection for the next six months,” moans Sousuke, falling backward on the bed. But he's lying, so Nagisa shrugs and goes back to work. Sousuke is already lying down, so Nagisa crawls up after him, trailing kisses and bites up his broad torso, rucking his shirt up til it's scrunched under his armpits. He lands on Sousuke's nipple and sucks on it til it's stiff, his thumb repeating the motion on the other side. Sousuke is surprisingly pliant under him, keeping only intermitted eye contact but arching into his touch, allowing sounds to fall without reservation.

“This isn't a blowjob,” says Rin.

Nagisa bites down very lightly on Sousuke's nipple, feeling him jerk and shudder. “Is Rin-chan complaining?”

Rin is silent, so Nagisa reaches down to clasp Sousuke's wrists and drag them across the sheets til they're loosely crossed above his head, presses his huge hands into the mattress. Sousuke closes his eyes, tilts his head back.

“No,” says Rin, at last, almost sullenly. Sousuke huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah, I'm doing fine over here,” he murmurs. That's what Nagisa thought, so he grins and bends again to kiss Sousuke's collarbone (which feels like it goes on for literally _ever_ —how is this guy so _huge_ ), to nip at his throat. Sousuke's huffing laughter turns into a breathy moan as Nagisa bites down on the underside of his jaw, to the side near his ear; he turns his head to give better access. A kiss on his jawbone, then his cheekbone, and finally, just as Sousuke opens his eyes again, on his mouth, which parts under Nagisa's own with barely a sigh of resistance. Kissing requires significantly less tongue action than a blowjob, but it still sounds wet, messy. Sousuke's fingers curl up above his head, though, so it can't be a bad thing.

“Wait, is that what I think it is?” asks Sousuke, sounding vaguely grossed out.

Nagisa giggles. “Sex is about sharing, Sou-chan, if I have to taste your cock, so do you.” Sousuke pulls a face, sticks his tongue out between his teeth, but seems to accept it.

“You're brushing your teeth before you kiss me again, Sousuke,” says Rin flatly. Nagisa turns on him indignantly.

“You've had Sou-chan's dick in your mouth before,” he says accusingly. “ _Surely_ , Rin-chan.”

“There's a difference between blowing your boyfriend and licking your boyfriend's precome out of his own mouth after it was put their by someone you know from elementary school—”

“You have to make everything sound so dirty!” Nagisa sighs. “It's just, like, a three-way indirect kiss—four-way if you include Sou-chan's—”

“Hey, I'm losing wood over here,” puts in Sousuke drily.

“You are _not_ ,” says Nagisa crossly, but obliges to shuffling back down. Sousuke is probably not as hard as he was before the kissing, but it's not as if he's flagging, either; Nagisa is a _good_ kisser. He is a man of many skills. For now, he returns to applying the oral sex-specific ones with as much vigour as he can muster. Judging from the moan that almost borders on a keen that Sousuke makes, it's a _lot_ of vigour.

Nagisa could probably drag it out for another half-hour at least, but Sousuke's thighs are shaking already and he does occasionally know how to take pity on his partner. He's spent whole Sunday afternoons undoing Rei-chan at the seams, working him over so thoroughly he's still limping on his way to work the next day, hickies tastefully arranged so that none peek out from above his shirt collar; but they worked up to that point together, and he's had more than his fair share of delightfully sore morning-afters himself. It's Sousuke's first time, though, so he'll go easy.

Of course, going easy doesn't actually entail going _easy_ , and he piles on the tricks as they come; licking, sucking, humming til Sousuke is thrashing on the bed, his back still pressed to the mattress. At one point, he starts humming the tune of the Doraemon opening, but that makes Sousuke start laughing breathlessly, and when he laughs his hips jerk. It gets hard to keep a grip on the penis without accidentally gagging himself, so Nagisa has to stop.

In the end, it doesn't take the Doraemon theme song, but a finger brushing over Sousuke's entrance for him to tug at Nagisa's hair urgently and choke out a warning. Nagisa pulls back, easy as anything, and brings him over the edge with a few more strokes. It lands on his belly, mostly, which is heaving and shuddering as he's stroked through the aftershocks.

Behind him, Rin whines.

“Next time, you can shower or we'll get a dental dam or something,” says Nagisa, as cheerfully as he can considering that his voice has switched over to a full croak by this point, “and I'll teach you how to eat ass, too.”

Sousuke groans at that, and throws an arm over his flushed face, still breathing hard. “Don't even say that, Nagisa, I _just_ came. Have a little mercy.”

“That _was_ mercy,” he chuckles. He jacks Sousuke's softening dick one more time, coaxing a last trembling, whining shudder out of him, before wiping at his chin and looking around for a tissue or something.

Rin is there to hand him a box of them with shaking hands and wide eyes. Nagisa wipes off the worst of the fluids from his face, hands, Sousuke's entire groin region, etc; they're both going to need showers. Sousuke's pubic hair is kind of slimy, and Nagisa makes a face at that.

“Holy shit,” says Rin.

“Holy shit,” agrees Sousuke in a mumble, still hidden beneath his arms. It's pretty succinct of them both. Nagisa grins.

“Wanna see what you're missing?” he asks of Rin, and for good measure, winks.

Rin gulps.

–

“Rin-san?” Rei's voice on the other side of the line is surprised, but genial. “To what do I owe this—”

“You're a lucky son of a bitch, Ryuugazaki,” Rin says into the phone breathlessly, and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> \- please don't use this as a blowjob how-to  
> \- please use a condom when blowing someone for the first time  
> \- once again, please forgive me
> 
> filled for [this kink meme prompt.](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3971554#cmt3971554)
> 
> _Nagisa and Sousuke are in relationships already with Rei and Rin but both couples are open to polyamory. For whatever reason, setting is up to A!A, Nagisa and Sousuke find themselves in an arrangement to blow each other. 8)_
> 
> _Rin and Rei are open to this and everything is completely consensual. They can watch or do their own thing together if they like ~_


End file.
